Archangel
by Cookiecat128
Summary: Watch Lucy as she breaks her seal and takes on a world of adventure or should I say worlds Lucy x God Serena


**Hi sorry I have so many fanfics going but I hope you like this one**

 **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I sigh "Why are they taking so long" I mutter to myself "The entire Guild except Lisanna and Master already ignored me for a year, the least they could do is get this over with" I sense Magic power approaching. I look up to see Erza,Gray,Natsu , and Lisanna. Lisanna flashed me a guilty look while the rest looked serious.

" Lucy we're kicking you off the team because you're weak and pathetic and we don't wanna have to save your but anymore." Natsu growled. Faking a sad look I looked at Erza and Gray , they glared at me and nodded.

I bark out a laugh then smile and say "Took you long enough." They looked at me obviously confused. I felt my heart fracture then it quickly faded. I pulled dozens of pieces of jewelry out of my bag and put them on. Piles of earrings and bracelets, anklets ,hair accessories I put them all on. I saw Team Natsu shift their weight while Lisanna and Master looked on and smiled. All of the guild looked around trying to see where the intense Magic power was coming from. Horror dawned on their faces when they realized it was coming from me. "Oh Serena is going to get it now" I mutter. I hear Master laugh as I look up at him. "Want to watch?" I smirk he quickly nods and I throw him a lacrima screen connected to one of the hallway ones in the 10 wizard saint building. I smile then teleport . The guild looks at the screen to see me appear seconds later with God- Serena dragging behind me. "Sereeeeena" I whisper he backs away near the left wall as I walk forward. "It's pay back time" "Oh Shiz" Serena yelps "Who the heck broke your seal" I step back "Fairy Tail" I giggle "Oh they are so de-" he begins but I inturrupt by slamming my hand over his throat pinning him against the wall. "You lay a finger on them I won't heasitate to remove you from this world and send you to Aphosdel and I'll be deciding your punishment" I hiss Serena shivered in fear.

I then proceeded to beat him so brutally that Makarov had to turn off the screen to avoid Mentally scarring the guild (Who were also watching ) for life.

I teleported back to Fairy Tail and materalize a strawberry smotthie in my hand and wait for the questioning. "Oh Mavis!" I call she appears and senses my power "Ah crap!" She mutters and turns to glare at the guild "You made me lose the bet!" I smile and announce "Now you owe me 100 souls"

"What's going on Lucy? You were so pathetically weak a minute ago" Natsu asks the guild nods and even Wendy- sweet little Wendy- agrees. My vision goes red. In the background I hear Master shreik to Mavis "Take her to the Plains! The Plains!" She grabs my hand and teleports us to the Demon plains where I proceeded to slaughter 5,000 demons and devour their souls until I calmed down and teleported back to Fairy Tail.

"Lucy my dear, Min explaining to the uninformed?" Makarov asked me. I sigh then nod my head I look out at my curous guild mates then calmly state "I'm not human, mavis once was but not anymore." Silence falls on the guild before a chorus of WHAT!s filled the guild. Theese crys were quickly silenced by a glare from Erza who looked at me to continue. I take my true form then carry on "I'm half Angel and a fourth Demon and mavis since she died and she was also half angel is now an Angel" Mavis opens her wings for a minute then closes them. I unfurl my glorious gold and white wings then whip my Devil's Tail. "my mom was an Angel my dad a half demon so I hav an Angel form which is the old Lucy accept for more hevenly and unearthly and a Demon form which only comes out when I'm angry" I smile. "Yeah right" I hear I look over to see Gray standing on a table "You're so weak you have to hide from your own Guildmates" he shouts echos of "yeah" and "Weakling" sorround me I smirk "I hide because I have anger issues and when I go in my Demon form I have a tendancy to go on a murder spree and I don't want to kill anyone _do I?_ " I say looking at the Guild "And that's when I'm at a fraction of my power." Everyone went silent, Makarov and Mavis shiver seeing first hand what I can do. "So pretty much I'm an Arch Angel ;The Demon slaying Angel, Serena placed a seal on me that breaks with betrayal for an April fools prank." I say Makarov smiles and says "You see Lucy is the Strongest In the Fterlives, The dimensions, The world, and Fiore. She's the strongest ever" Any questions?" I laugh

 **END**

 **Hoped you like! I don't know where I'm going with this one!**


End file.
